


The Unwitting Liaison

by Rebricka



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebricka/pseuds/Rebricka
Summary: In which Garrus discovers something unraveling. Something big enough to completely change his life... for the better?





	

The high trilling of an alarm shook Garrus from his dreamless, albeit deep, sleep. A rumbling yawn filled the air, ending with a long stretch and a sigh. The hard bed gave a wailing complaint to it’s owner stirring. Picking up the clock, he squinted into the numbers floating above it, 0700, he groaned and; rolling to a sitting position, the turian rubbed the sleep from his dark eyes. He stretched his back, reveling in the pops his hard spine gave in protest to the movement. 

After picking up a small data pad and reading his new case briefing, Garrus braced his hands on his knees and stood. Grunting some self-deprecating curse or another at the sole challenge of waking up, he slowly walked to his bathroom. Turning on the light, the C-Sec officer squinted into his reflection and itched his chest with dual talons. A tired face with dark blue markings gracing both mandibles stared defiantly from the mirror. After a quick shower and a cup of instant coffee, the young turian got ready for work.

Tugging on the rest of his armor, Garrus left the small apartment. Quickly walking to the transit hub, he caught a Skycab to the C-Sec academy. The day started like any other, an endless repetition of paperwork and petty complaints. The monotony had almost taken Garrus to his breaking point when he got a call over his Omni-tool. It was a welcome distraction, the swimming in mind made him feel like he’d just drank a case of levo beer and scarfed down an entire asari bonding cake. 

Ignoring the dull throbbing in his head, Garrus opened the channel and, rubbing his face, answered the hail. “Sir?” His voice couldn’t hide the exhaustion he felt, but he tried to mask it anyway. “To what do I owe the pleasure of a personal call?” The older turian gave a grunt on the other side of the call and let out an annoyed breath.

“Garrus I’ve told you time and time again to just call me dad. You know I’m retired now, ”Garrus could almost hear his father rolling his eyes, “And I’m calling you because Councilor Sparatus needs a personal escort to the council chambers.” 

“Is the council in session today?” Garrus furrowed his chitinous eyebrows. Something major had to have happened for the council to hold a hearing before the beginning of the next solar year, which was quickly approaching. He heard his father sigh through the speaker in his headset, Garrus knew he wouldn’t learn anything from him.

“Just meet Sparatus in the Presidium and he’ll give you the details if he wants to. Vakarian out.” 

Garrus let out a grumble, annoyed with his father’s inability to act like... well, a father. Standing up and stretching out his legs before trudging out of his shared office, Garrus grabbed his pistol and holstered it. He was only used to calling two cabs a day, once in the morning before work, and once after to go home. The visit to the councilor threw off his day and he didn’t appreciate that very much.

Once his cab arrived at it’s destination, Garrus waited at the base of the elevator that led to the Council chambers. After a few minutes, his charge arrived and greeted him unceremoniously with a hearty slap on the back. 

“Garrus! It’s been awhile,” If the councilor’s mandibles could move any faster, Garrus was sure they would fly right off of his face. “You look good. How’s life working with C-Sec? Moving up I see.” He barely paused between each sentence and strode quickly toward the open elevator. “Now I assume you’ve been briefed on the situation?”

Garrus raised an eyebrow and frowned as well as his face would allow, trying to follow the older turian’s pace, he was acting like a salarian! “I’m sorry sir - What situation? I was told this was a routine escort,” The duo entered the elevator and Sparatus picked his destination with a talon, “My father said the council was in session today. Mind telling me why, exactly?” 

“Well Garrus, I figured we would have plenty of time in the elevator, and I wanted to avoid any unnecessary conversation on the way,” Sparatus visibly sagged as he let out a tired breath as the doors slid close, “The spectre Saren has been causing trouble. If he wasn’t so good at his job we would have his title revoked and place him under arrest.” He placed clawed fingers on either side of the bridge of his small nose, lightly squeezing, as though trying to ignore a pounding headache. “He went a little too far this time so we,” He mockingly moved two fingers on each hand, “councilors have to berate him as though he’s a child, and not a dangerous man with far too much power.”

After thinking for a moment about the subject of their conversation, Garrus decided humor was his best approach, “That must be fun for you. He’s a turian,” He grunted out a short laugh, “I’m sure the non-council species are having a field day.” When Sparatus’ eyes filled with fire, Garrus bit off his laugh and his face turned serious, “But I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it, sir.” When the councilor eyed Garrus’ serious expression and smiled a turian smile, relief flooded through him. 

“What, did you really think I couldn’t handle some reporters and angry politicians? Vakarian I’m hurt.” Sparatus tapped Garrus on the shoulder, “All you have to do is walk me to the stairs outside the elevator and then you can wait for me there until the session is over.” 

The rest of the day passed by unforgivably slow, he’d heard of Saren and his reputation. The only thing on Garrus’ mind was how a man like Saren could squander his power and influence like he did. Questions slowly building like a bubble ready to pop, the officer did some research on the extranet. He looked where he could and where his C-sec privileges would allow him to, but it was tedious. The spectre was called into the council chambers at least twice every solar year, yet was never charged with anything. With ties in C-Sec, finding information wouldn’t normally be a problem, but every file Garrus got his hands on seemed to be blacked out or covered with miles of political red tape. 

Frustration seemingly being the theme of the day, Garrus’ Skycab didn’t arrive for half an hour after he hailed it. Grumbling the entire way home, the turian unlocked his front door, stepped inside and immediately stripped off his uniform. Trudging towards his small bathroom he turned on the water and stepped into his shower, wondering about the spectre.

He thought about his strange findings over and over, searching for clues as to why Saren was abusing the power his Spectre status provided. To piss off the council and be xenophobic? Stepping out of his shower, Garrus toweled off and walked to his bedroom. Running long talons through his fringe, Garrus couldn’t stop wondering what Saren had done this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you wanna see more! I've got a lot more written and I'd love to share with everyone!


End file.
